


The fight

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Ellie's POV, Ian and Mickey are fighting, M/M, unexplicit reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Elena hates it when her fathers fight.





	The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is about 6-7 years old in this.
> 
> Also, it was very difficult to write from her POV because she calls both of her fathers “dad” and I had the hardest time differentiating them in the action, so sometimes I used “daddy Ian” and “daddy Mickey” even though she would never refer to them as such in her head.

 

Elena had been in bed for only a few minutes when she heard them. They were arguing in their bedroom and not really whispering anymore. They were using adult words the girl wasn't allowed to use, the kind of words that had gotten Justin Porter in trouble several times for saying them in class. Elena was too far away to understand exactly what they were saying, but she knew her dads were being mean to each other, and when their voices got louder, she hid her head under her blanket, crashing one ear into the mattress and pressing her pillow against the other to muffle the sounds. She thought about Sheri Baker's parents who were getting a divorce. Now Sheri had two houses, two beds, two Christmases, two birthdays... Elena didn't want to have two Christmases and two birthdays if it meant having two different houses and parents who yelled every time they saw each other. She wanted her dads to be happy again. The shouting became louder – even for her covered ears – and then she heard heavy steps, and a door being slammed. And silence. The silence stretched and stretched until the girl fell asleep.

 

***

 

Elena woke up a little worried the next day. It was already scary when she was safe in her bedroom, but now she was afraid to see her fathers fight in front of her. The house was still silent though. The parents bedroom's door was wide open, and the room was empty. Ellie walked into the kitchen to find one of her dads sitting at the table, drinking his cup of coffee, alone, her other father wasn't here. She sat in front of the bowl of cereals and the glass of orange juice already prepared for her, and her dad smiled at her.

 

“Good morning.”

 

She smiled back, but it was forced.

 

“Where's daddy?” she asked, grabbing her spoon and waiting for the answer before digging into her food.

 

“Out for a run.”

 

He didn't say more and his eyes went back to the newspaper he had been reading before she arrived. He seemed calm, but Elena knew her parents, and she knew that when her daddy Mickey's eyebrows were in that position it meant he was still angry. She ate her breakfast slowly and silently, one cereal at a time, and she thought about Sheri's parents again.

 

“Are you getting a divorce?” she questioned, looking at her father with her big blue eyes she knew had an affect on everyone.

 

He raised his head from his reading, his eyes and mouth opening wide. He looked like he was about to say something when the front door opened and Elena's other father walked in. He was panting and sweaty, but still smiled big when he saw his daughter. He came to drop a kiss on top of her head and ruffled her hair a little.

 

“Morning sweetie.” he said, before going directly to the bedroom, ignoring his husband.

 

Elena dropped her head again, sensing the fight coming back and, indeed, her daddy Mickey stood up from the table and went after her daddy Ian. She heard the bedroom door close violently and jumped a little at the sound. And they were whisper-yelling again, mumbling words she couldn't understand from where she was. She stayed on her chair at the kitchen table, her breakfast abandoned, and waited for the storm to pass. She wished Kira and Yevgeny were there. The last time her fathers had fought, both her siblings were there and they had reassured her, telling her it was just a small argument and that things would be okay. She wasn't so sure now, and she was ready to tell her friend Sheri that her parents too were getting a divorce, when she heard a big crash, a short silence, and then different sounds. The sort of sounds she heard way more often than the fighting, faint sounds that usually meant her fathers would walk out of their bedroom with big smiles on their faces, looking very happy. So Elena smiled too. She knew the fight was really over now. Everything would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry, Ian and Mickey's fight was just a small thing and I don't plan on having them split up in this universe, but children have a tendency to blow things out of proportion, which is why it was interesting for me to write this fic. ;)


End file.
